1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for improving signal integrity probing. In particular, the present disclosure provides for improving signal integrity probing by providing a conductive elastomer on a cable or a microcoaxial cable.
2. The Related Art
Signal integrity probing requires good electrical connections. However there are problems that prevent good electrical connections from being formed with the contact surface to be probed. The contact surface that is the subject of the probing may typically have oxides, oils or debris formed on its surface. Such deposits will make it difficult if not impossible to effect a good probing contact and thus impair a good electrical connection. It would be desirable to effect good electrical connections for improved signal integrity probing.